Unexpected
by Valleys
Summary: Hermione Granger expected to be picked as Head Girl, but she had certainly not expected Draco Malfoy to become Head Boy. After a shaky start, she believes she can make the partnership work. Besides, some say, that the best things in life are unexpected.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger stared out the window of her room, absentmindedly running a brush through her long chocolate-brown hair. In less than an hour she would be heading off to the train station, to board the Hogwarts express for the last time. As her curls miraculously began to fall into place, she wondered if this year would be any different than her previous years, the war was over and the dust had settled over the wizarding world. The calm that followed such violence allowed families to grieve, the injured to heal, and lives to be rebuilt. Although her friends were happy to be moving on, she was itching to get back to Hogwarts and properly finish her last year. There was no uncertainty when she decided to follow Harry to hunt for horcruxes, however as soon as the next school year came about, Hermione jumped at the chance to return and complete her N.E.W.T s. She placed her brush down and picked up her most recent letter from Ron, reading it again for the millionth time, trying to decipher how she should feel about it

Lavender is staying for a week at The Burrow, which reminds me, please try not to mention our kiss during the battle around her, I know we both agreed that it meant nothing but she s the jealous type

Hermione was stunned when she first read his words, it was true that their small romance hadn t quite kick-started the way she would have hoped, but she did not expect to feel like she was being replaced with another girl. She told herself that the fizzled romance was a good thing, the lack of distraction would be beneficial when it came N.E.W.T s time, thinking this way was the only thing keeping her from saying something that she might regret. Ron was one of the only boys she had felt a connection to so far, and she wondered for a moment how she nearly made it to eighteen with only a handful of romantic encounters. School isn t the place for silly things such as romance anyway Hermione thought, as she straightened her back and threw the letter in the trash, deciding that avoiding any relationships other than friendships would be the best course of action this year.

Hermione arrived early at platform nine and three quarters, she had been appointed head girl this year and felt eager to get everything under control. She straightened her tie and shrugged her Gryffindor robe over her shoulders, the crisp black material contrasted with the shiny silver of her head girl pin. Students were beginning to arrive through the brick wall; most of them were nervous first years being jostled around by their worrisome parents.

All first years, please follow me , Hermione called out, holding her hand up to signal where to go.

Once she had organized the first years into the correct carriages with the help of some prefects, she was free to find her friends. Ginny was sitting in the prefect carriage, and Hermione broke into a run as soon as she saw her.

Ginny! , Hermione smiled, You made prefect this year!

Ginny brought Hermione into a tight hug, I did, sorry I didn t let you know earlier, things were quite hectic back home

Hermione looked down at her feet at the mention of the Burrow, reminders of Ron s letter flooding back. Her friend noticed instantly, and offered a comforting arm around her shoulders.  
>Oh! I m an idiot, I m sorry. I assume you heard about Ron and Lavender, how are you feeling?<p>

I m a bit upset, It was my own fault that he moved on, I should have done something when I had the chance, but I was just so nervous! , It felt good to admit her true feelings to a friend who understood their relationship.

Ginny shook her head, It s not your fault at all, Ron is a tosser, he knew you liked him but he wouldn t take a risk and say something to you .

Well I guess we were as bad as each other but it s too late to do anything about it now isn t it? Hermione shared a knowing look with Ginny, and the two girls watched as the train pulled out of the station and began its journey to Hogwarts.

Less than 15 minutes into the journey, Hermione decided to do a quick patrol of the carriages, to check everyone was settling in well. She had only just exited the prefect carriage when she walked straight into a tall, hard object. Her head began to spin as she looked up to see Draco Malfoy s grey eyes bearing down on her.

Oof! Watch it, you git! She snapped, staring daggers at him.

That is no way to talk to your head boy, Granger , his voice was dripping with arrogance.

She gaped; her mind simply could not process the information she had just heard.

Close your mouth, I suppose you don t believe me? Take a look at the badge. He gestured to a shiny shield that matched hers; she recoiled as she read the words Head Boy .

How?... Hermione trailed off, the magnitude of her situation beginning to take weigh down on her.

Draco smirked, Unless you haven t noticed, you aren t the only successful student at this school. I assumed a know-it-all like you would have been aware of that.

Hermione scoffed and rolled her eyes, You mean to say that you got this position based on your academic ability? I would be more inclined to believe that the rather large sum of money your family donated to the school might have helped .

Draco s eyes darkened and he stepped forward, I would watch what your saying if I was you.

Hermione straightened up, in order to match his challenge, You don t intimidate me Malfoy, now back off and let me carry out my duties. Considering you weren t around to help me this morning, you better start doing something useful now. She pushed on the center of his chest with her hand, but he did not move away, in fact he moved even closer towards Hermione, his breath tickling her nose.

Let me get this straight Granger, keep in mind that we share our own common room this year, we will be all alone, with nobody to hear you scream, He growled, so I suggest you refrain from ordering me around.

Like I said, Malfoy , she inched forward, her eyes staring straight into his, You don t intimidate me.

Before he could say anything, she whipped around and continued down the hallway, towards the next carriage.

Draco watched Hermione walk away, her unruly locks bouncing against her small frame. He smirked, as his eyes strayed over her body, was Granger always that sexy when she was mad? He guessed that he would have many more chances to find out, considering she was bossy, prudish and completely contrary. Strangely, there was something about Hermione Granger that stopped him from controlling his emotions, and those emotions usually steered straight towards anger. He wasn t sure exactly what it was that made her rile him up so easily, it was probably a combination of her ridiculous intelligence and righteous, condescending behavior. At least her newfound looks might distract him while she barked orders, he was a red-blooded male after all, so he certainly hadn t missed the sultry curves she now possessed. He had even heard appreciative remarks about her in the Slytherin boys dormitories, although jibes directed at her bookish nature usually followed. He hadn t thought much about the new Head Girl all summer, but their first encounter gave him the inkling that she was going to become a very annoying, very distracting part of his life.

Hermione couldn t help but feel scrambled. After she had turned the corner, she took a moment to get her head around what had just occurred. How could they appoint Malfoy Head Boy? Her school year was going to be much more stressful now that she had to work with such an arrogant git. It would be best if they could be civil towards one another, but there was absolutely no way that Malfoy would ever act civil towards her. Possible plans of action ran through her head, and she decided that she needed to speak to Professor McGonagall as soon as possible. She wasn t going to suggest they remove Malfoy from the position (even though she was bursting at the seams to know why he was appointed in the first place), but her head of house might be able to provide advice on how to successfully fulfill her duties while working with a wretched Head Boy.

Hermione was seated at the head of the Gryffindor table, listening to the headmaster s speech. It was expected of the head students to deliver a speech before the first meal, and she twiddled her thumbs while running over what she would say in her head.

And now, our Head Students will address you, please welcome Hermione Granger of Gryffindor and Draco Malfoy of Slytherin , Hermione couldn t help but notice the round of applause that accompanied Draco as they both walked to the podium.

I ll go first, I ve got a few things I have to mention to the students , Hermione whispered as they reached the podium. Draco snickered and as she was about to step up, he used his tall frame to block her from the audience and take her place.

Firstly, I would like to say, welcome to another year of Hogwarts! Malfoy held his head high, and whoops of appreciation echoed throughout the great hall. He smiled and held his palm up in order to shush them, I m sure Granger will go over all the boring bits, He shot a glance at Hermione, and was returned with a cold stare, So I am here to let you know about the events that are planned for this year, we will be having another ball, more Hogsmeade weekends, and I would like to DOUBLE the amount of Quidditch games we host! . The hall erupted into applause, students jumped to their feet, girls discussed their possible ball outfits, and the first years were beaming with excitement. Hermione sighed and dropped her head, they hadn t discussed any of that, they hadn t discussed anything at all! Yet here he was, announcing it to the entire school.

What are you saying Malfoy? We can t do all that! We haven t even spoken to the staff yet!

Malfoy smirked, Look at them Granger, are you going to tell them no? Besides, I have a reputation to uphold. I don t care about your reputation! She hissed under her breath, now move, I need to continue the speech! He allowed Hermione to step up and quiet the students down, she was left to speak about curfews and rules.

Once Hermione had said fulfilled her duty, she sat back down at the table in a huff. Ginny looked at her with a worried expression, You don t approve of what he said do you?

Hermione shook her head, and furrowed her brow, I didn t even think he would say anything at all! He is completely out of my control, this is going to be tough.

Ginny cleared her throat quietly, Well you must admit Hermione. After the war, Hogwarts really needs some good cheer.

Yes, it does. The problem is, he didn t consult me at all, that is what worries me the most. I want to do everyone proud this year, and that might be a challenge when I m supposed to rely on Draco Malfoy to help with my duties. He would rather speak to a dead toad, than me.

Ginny laughed, You are going to have to figure something out, because I can tell you one thing, The students love him. All the guys admire his Quidditch skills, he s the Slytherin captain remember? Ginny then gestured towards a group of girls gazing towards Malfoy, and the girls? Well you only need to look at him to figure out why they stare like that.

Hermione gasped, Ginny! Whose side are you on? Don t go telling me you are now apart of the Draco Malfoy fan club?

Ginny shook her head, I m not but if I was, it would be along with nearly every other girl at school. That is my point! He s popular here, he has influence, and that can be really useful when you are the Head students.

Hermione nodded her head and became lost in thought, she couldn t deny that Ginny was right. He was one of the most popular people in school, and if they needed help doing the rounds or enforcing a new rule, his influence would be useful. She was in desperate need for some words of wisdom from someone she trusted, it was best to see Professor McGonagall as soon as she could.

The halls of the school were still incredibly cold, even as winter began to ease away. Hermione was pacing towards the Gryffindor Tower, dinner had just ended and now that she had completed all her duties she was heading straight to see Professor McGonagall. She had become more anxious steadily throughout the day, and now that Harry was done with school and Ron was off with Lavender, she was having trouble grounding herself. How could she possibly get through a whole year with Malfoy without her best friends?

McGonagall opened her office door almost as soon as Hermione knocked, and she breathed a sigh of relief as the warmth of the room began to settle her jittery body.

I knew I would see you soon enough, Miss Granger. Have a seat, I can guess why you have come here. The professor gestured towards a soft leather chair facing her, Hermione sat down and held her hands on her lap. Professor McGonagall presented a steaming tea pot, and suddenly two small teacups were sitting on the table in front of them. Now, have some tea and tell me why you look so worried.

You see, Professor, I have the upmost respect for the staff s decisions and I trust your judgment, but I just can t quite understand why the headmaster has chosen Malfoy to be Head Boy. In fact, I am completely puzzled as to why the Head Boy isn t someone else, anyone else! Hermione cast her eyes down, feeling embarrassed for her outburst.

Draco Malfoy may appear to be a strange choice, but keep in mind that the Head Boy was chosen after a long selection process, and we all have full confidence in your partnership. Seeing a witch and wizard from your respective backgrounds working together will set a great example for the school. The war has severely effected the morale of the students, a muggleborn and pureblood being successful leaders of the school will raise hope for the future. Most of all, my dear girl, I believe that you will figure out a way to work out your differences, because you are an exceptional Gryffindor

Hearing such encouraging words from someone she admired instantly soothed Hermione s racing thoughts. She understood it all perfectly now, and Hermione knew how important Hogwarts recovery was. Now that she could see the logic behind the choice, she felt foolish for reacting in the way that she did. If the Head of Gryffindor believed she could work with Malfoy, then she would make sure she would, to the best of her ability. She would be as polite as she possibly could, although she would never call herself friends with Draco Malfoy.

Thank you, Professor. I can t speak for Malfoy, but I will try my best to be civil towards him.

Professor McGonagall smiled and took a sip of her tea, That is quite alright, now you should be off to bed! Class starts first thing tomorrow morning.

Hermione lay in the bath on her first night back at Hogwarts, after touring the head s dormitory she was happy to find a large bath in the bathroom that she could easily stretch out in. Seeing that she hadn t seen Malfoy at all since the end of dinner, she had decided he must be out somewhere and she should take the opportunity to have a long bath. It appeared that they both shared a bathroom through their bedrooms, so she made sure to perform a locking charm on the door leading to his bedroom, just in case he arrived back.

Just as Hermione was beginning to feel herself relax, there was a loud bang on the wall, and then high pitched giggling followed.

Oh Draco! You re so bad! a girls voices squealed. Hermione rolled her eyes and sank deeper into the water, hoping whatever they were doing in there would end soon. She would have to mention the importance of silencing charms to him in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13.3333339691162px; line-height: 20.7999992370605px;"(Please review, I would love some feedback!)br /br /br /br /br /Frost began melting over the Hogwarts grounds, but there was a still a chill that lingered in the air. Hermione didn't feel the cold as she lay in her new bed, she had just awoken and the scarlet sheets pooled around her body. She lazily picked up her wand and lit the fireplace, deadlines and responsibilities began to intrude her sleep-clouded thoughts, and she buried her head in the pillow. The fabric muffled her loud groan as she realized she needed to have the schedule for the rounds done by that night, it was going to be a big job that should take a few hours. However, if she halved the work with Malfoy, the task would be finished much /br /'All right, this is the first test of how well we can work together. I will speak to him this morning before classes, surely even he can see that it is only fair we split this responsibility.' Trepidation crept in, and all she could do was hope that this encounter would go more smoothly than the /Once she noticed the time, she threw on her uniform and ran a brush through her hair; she needed to be down for breakfast /br /br /br /br /Small, incessant knocks woke Draco from his slumber. He slowly raised his head and took his bearings, he was in the Head Boy's room, tangled in sheets with a sixth year he invited over 'for a tour' last night. She was still fast asleep, but he feared she would soon wake as the knocks became louder, which meant he would have to actually speak to /He rolled out of bed and opened the door, revealing the Head Girl fully dressed and ready for the /br /'What the hell are you doing here at this hour?', He grumbled, rubbing sleep from his /br /'I… I...' Hermione's eyes trailed down his body and her cheeks reddened; at that moment he realized he was wearing nothing but a pair of /br /Draco snickered, 'Drink it up Granger, this is all I'll let you see.' Her eyes instantly turned darker, and her gaze snapped up to meet /br /'Don't be ridiculous. I came here because we both have to have a rounds schedule ready by tonight, and I figured we should half the responsibility. You can organize the second half of the week, and I'll do the first.'br /br /'Oh and you just decided this did you? What if I had something very important planned?'br /br /'Well that would be too bad, because we have to share our duties. It is only fair.' She crossed her arms and her mouth /br /'Is that so? Well, what happens if I say no?' Draco watched as her brow furrowed and her eyes pinned down on /br /'I will make sure you regret it!'br /br /He smirked, 'Oh, so you'll punish me, will you?', his eyes flickered /br /She stomped her foot, 'this is serious Malfoy! Stop being such a disgusting prat!'br /br /'Yeah, whatever Granger', He sneered, 'don't get your panties in a twist.' before she could reply he turned and closed the door in her /br /Draco crawled back into bed and closed his eyes; he would deal with the schedule later. As much as he would have liked to shirk all his duties in order to give Granger more work, he needed to make a good impression. This year was his last at Hogwarts, and although the Malfoy family name did not suffer too badly during the war, this position would set a perfect example to /He didn't want to let Granger think he had agreed with her, and even worse, that he had done what she suggested, so would get the schedule done, but not before the prefect meeting. Besides, he was in charge of the second half of the week and nobody would be put out by the late submission. As he could make Granger squirm, he would be /br /The girl next to him began to stir and an arm snaked around his /'Who was that?' a small voice piped, he smirked and bent down to kiss her, 'nobody of your concern, now… we still have half an hour before class, lets not waste time.'br /br /br /br /br /Hermione's first class of the day went by fast, and she felt happy to be back doing what she loved. Her hand had shot up more times than she could count during the lesson, and she was sure that this would be her best academic year so far. She had just exited her class went she saw a familiar red head approaching,br /br /'Hermione!' Ginny Weasley yelled as she trotted across the grass, 'where are you headed?'br /br /'I just got out of charms; I've got a break for an hour before Ancient Runes. I was going to go down to the lake', Hermione smiled, 'come with me?'br /br /'Let's go!'br /br /The girls walked down a well-worn track to the Hogwarts Lake, a popular spot to rest and relax in between classes. The first day back was usually incredibly busy for students, so there were only a handful of other people dotted around the lakes /br /'How is being Head Girl so far?' Ginny asked, once they had settled on a sturdy log, 'has Malfoy been a pain?'br /br /Hermione rolled her eyes, 'you have no idea. This morning I approached him about halving one of our duties for the day, he gave me such an attitude. On top of that, did you know that he has already had a girl stay the night in his room?'br /br /Ginny's eyes widened, 'Wow… on the first night. That is impressive.'br /br /'I wasn't impressed, I was annoyed. The stupid noises she made ruined my bath, sex isn't emthat /emgood.' Hermione /br /'Well, according to the whispers I've been hearing, sex with him emis /emthat good.'br /br /Hermione gasped, 'Oh god, ugh. I don't want to know, I've already seen enough for today. He was only wearing underwear when I spoke to him this morning.'br /br /Ginny's cheeks flushed redder than usual, 'Hermione, I want to let you know that I am always on your side and I agree that Malfoy is an absolute sod… but, you have to tell me, does he live up to the hype?'br /br /Hermione smiled at Ginny, 'Oh you are just the epitome of a teenage girl! Are you not thinking about Harry at all?'br /br /'I am! Of Corse! It's just… well, let's not beat around the bush, everyone says Draco Malfoy is a sex god.'br /br /Hermione had almost repressed the memory from the morning; she had been so embarrassed by her reaction. When he opened the door, she hadn't expected him to be so… unclothed, and the sight that she was greeted with was incredibly impressive. She hated to admit to herself that as she gazed of his Quidditch conditioned form, she had felt a strong rush of heat run down her spine. Ever since the Gildory Lockhart incident, she had vowed never to be a gushing girl again, and she was proud that a silly thing such as looks did not often affect her. This morning's incident had thrown her slightly, but she was absolutely sure that would not occur again. 'Besides' she reasoned to herself, 'it is probably just a side effect of missing Ron.'br /br /'Well?' Ginny pushed, 'what did you think?'br /br /'He was…', Hermione shook her head, 'It doesn't matter! He was a complete prick, I have no idea whether or not he will finish the schedules like I asked him too.'br /br /'Don't worry, you always manage to pull things together. By the way, I haven't told you about Ron and Lavender!' Ginny exclaimed, her eyes lighting /br /'What about them?'br /br /'Harry sent me a letter today. He said that they were all talking together after dinner and had got onto the subject of the Yule ball, Lavender mentioned that Victor Krum looked lovely in his finery that night and Ron went bonkers!'br /br /Hermione laughed, 'He was so jealous of Viktor.'br /br /Ginny nodded, 'Yes well, apparently there was a huge quarrel between them and she is sleeping in a separate room at the moment. It looks like there may still be a chance for you and Ron!'br /br /Hermione considered this for a moment, and then lowered her eyes, 'Even if they didn't work out, Ron isn't as straightforward as Harry is with you. I never know for sure what he is thinking, it would drive me insane.'br /br /'I'm not giving up hope Hermione, even if you have.' Ginny rested her hand on Hermione's shoulder, 'You deserve happiness after everything you have been through.'br /br /Hermione smiled and hugged her friend, 'Thanks Gin, but I don't need a guy in my life to make me happy, besides, I have N.E.W.T.S to study for!'br /br /Ginny laughed, 'only you would say that!'/p  
>p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13.3333339691162px; line-height: 20.7999992370605px;"br br /br /Hermione stood at the front of the classroom, all the prefects had gathered for the first meeting, to be assigned their rosters for doing rounds. Hermione had left her last class early and spent the last two hours perfecting the schedule, it was not an easy task as many prefects had extra curricular /Malfoy was nowhere to be seen, and she was becoming more nervous by the second, she only had the first half of the week sorted and she relied on him to bring the /br /She clapped her hands together in order to gain the prefects attention,br /br /'Well, We may as well start… I'm sure the Head Boy will be along in a minute.'/p  
>p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13.3333339691162px; line-height: 20.7999992370605px;"br Everyone quieted down, 'Firstly, Congratulations on being chosen for Prefect! Your role is incredibly important to the school, and we appreciate all the time and effort you will all put in this year. Your main role is to set an example for the younger students, however the Head students will be leading you in events such as Hogsmeade weekend's where we need to direct students and make sure they are safe. Every night, the school halls will be patrolled after curfew, in order to catch anyone that is breaking the rules. You will only need to patrol for an hour, and then you may return to your dormitories. I have taken the liberty of assigning you all a patrolling partner, because it is always best to have someone with you even within the confines of the school. We all know the world is a safer place now, but remember that you are not permitted to patrol by yourself. Now, I'll start with this weeks schedu-'br /br /Malfoy burst through the door, and Hermione lost her train of through entirely. She was simply relieved to see he had arrived, hopefully he had the schedule!br /br /'Starting without me, Granger? Seems a bit rude, even for you.', A few of the Slytherin prefects /br /'YOU were late,' If looks could kill, she may have just murdered /br /'As I was saying,' She continued, 'Tonight, Malfoy and I will patrol the dungeons, Katie and Neville can cover the Gryffindor tower and –'br /br /'Hang on a minute there' The blonde-haired boy stood up, Hermione sighed,br /br /'What now?'br /br /'I can't patrol tonight, I have the first Quidditch Practice of the season.'br /br /'Well, too bad. You should have told me that earlier, I can't go alone.' Hermione couldn't believe one person could be such a hassle in her /br /'Unless you forgot, I am the captain of my team. I can't skip this.' Malfoy wasn't going to budge, and her face grew redder by the second as the whole room of prefects watched them stare each other /br /'I'll take your place Draco!', Blaise Zambini, a Slytherin prefect raised his hand, 'The team needs you this year.'br /br /Draco nodded towards Blaise and sat down, Hermione huffed, she didn't think this was the great example of teamwork that Professor McGonagall was hoping for./p  
>p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13.3333339691162px; line-height: 20.7999992370605px;"br 'Okay well, since you are in such a rush, why don't you present your schedule first?'br /br /A slow and deliberate smirk spread across Malfoy's face, 'I haven't finished it yet.'br /br /Hermione's felt her stomach drop, now what would they do? They had a whole class of people waiting to know when they would be /br /br /br /br /Draco loved watching Granger become flustered, her cheeks turned pink and her large eyes widened even /'I… Oh, well then… Um…' She stuttered, and begun rustling through the papers she had in front of her, you could almost see the cogs turning in her /br /He spoke up, 'Calm down Granger, It's fine.' He rose, and faced the group of prefects, 'Those of you who are not rostered for the next three days, need not worry, I will post a notice in this meeting room later in the week, and you may check your times then.'br /br /There were a few grumbles but most of the people nodded in approval, Draco was not worried about letting people down, because he simply had too much influence and not enough compassion to /br /He looked at Granger, her normal color was returning and she had developed a look on contempt towards /br /'Looks like my job is done, I need to sort some things out with my team, so I'm heading off. If you have any questions, you can direct them at the Head Girl.'br /br /He turned and walked out the door; absolutely relishing the state of anger he had left Granger /br /br /br /Hermione meet Blaise Zambini for rounds at 9 o'clock, she had decided to bundle up in a warm jumper, as the air became very cold at this time of /When Blaise arrived, there seemed to be something bothering him, and he shook her hand as he greeted /'Hi Hermione, it's… it's freezing tonight, right?' Blaise stuttered, and looked /br /'Uhh yeah,' Hermione murmured, still confused as to why he shook her /'Well lets get started, sorry you were roped into this, Malfoy is such a prick.'br /br /Blaise laughed, 'I know, but he isn't on purpose.'br /br /'Really? It feels like he is trying to make me mad.'br /br /'Well, maybe for you, he is.' Blaise smiled /br /'Why though? The war is over, and Harry and Ron aren't even around this year. Yeah, I punched him in third year, but what have I ever done to him except defend myself?' Hermione knew Blaise was good friends with Malfoy, maybe he would have some /br /'He's been raised to dislike you, your… well… I don't like using the word. Although his family has certainly made their views less radical, they have affected him regardless. His father has been an ever present pressure in his life since first year, and there are certain ways he feels he must behave.'br /br /Hermione nodded, 'I see what you are saying, but I just cant accept that as an excuse, the way he treats me is just pathetic.'br /br /'Oh no!', Blaise piped, 'I'm certainly not making excuses for him, if anything I agree. He does treat you worse than others, and you don't deserve it… your… amazi-'br /br /'What was that?' Hermione interrupted, a large bang echoed off the walls, and in an instant, a young couple fell out of a broom /br /'Excuse me, care to explain what is going on here?'br /br /Hermione didn't notice Blaise's dejected expression and she begun to punish the younger /br /br /br /Draco dismounted his broom and turned to his team mates, 'good work guys, I think this year is going to be our best yet!'.br /There was a gaggle of groupies that had run onto the field to watch them practice and he passed his broom to the nearest girl,br /br /'Put this away for me, would you?'br /br /She smiled widely and winked, 'Of corse, Draco, Let me know if you need anything else.'br /br /He flashed her a smile and turned away, listening to the excited chatter that had started up among the /br /Running a hand through his hair, he pulled out a clump of mud, 'ugh', he thought, 'time for a shower.'/p  
>p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13.3333339691162px; line-height: 20.7999992370605px;"br br /br /Hermione had just arrived back from her rounds, during which, she had taken a total of 60 points off respective houses. Blaise had spoken to her for a moment about Malfoy, and then completely shut off. Hermione did not mind having Blaise as a partner; a quiet Slytherin was the best type of /br /She hung her cloak up in her room and peeled off her jumper, before steeping into the bathroom to take a shower. The hot water began to wash away the stress of the day, and what a stressful day it had been. She had panicked when Malfoy stated he had not finished the schedule, he had vaguely agreed to do it, so he should have stuck to his word. It was so important that she make a good impression, being Hermione Granger came with certain responsibilities. Although she had to admit, he had fixed the situation well; she assumed it was the respect he commanded that stopped many people from /br /Ginny telling her about Ron and Lavender raised many emotions that Hermione couldn't quite process, she had almost shut the door on the prospect of Ron, but Ginny's encouraging words began to plant hope. Could they possibly become a couple? If she just swallowed her nervousness and told him how she felt, maybe he would feel the same too. 'No!' Hermione scolded herself, 'No boys this year! Especially Ron!'/p  
>p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13.3333339691162px; line-height: 20.7999992370605px;" p  
>p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13.3333339691162px; line-height: 20.7999992370605px;"br br /p  
>p style="color: #333333; font-family: sans-serif, Arial, Verdana, 'Trebuchet MS'; font-size: 13.3333339691162px; line-height: 20.7999992370605px;"Draco had just arrived back at the dormitory, and as soon as he entered his room he threw all his things on the floor and headed for the bathroom, he needed to wash his hair br /He had just opened the door a crack when he noticed stream rolling out from underneath, he looked up to find Hermione in the middle of her shower. She hadn't locked the door, and he was about to teach her a lesson about privacy until his eyes ran over her body, and a low groan instantly escaped his /br /He had known that she was liked by some, but if all of the males at Hogwarts saw the sight he was seeing, she would be the most desired girl in school. Draco watched as water ran down her chest, following the perfect swell of her breasts and sliding over her small, pink nipples. She ran her hands over her toned stomach and bent slightly to grab soap, Draco had to catch his breath as he glanced at her tight, round backside. Her skin looked so smooth, against the long dark strands of wet hair that stuck to her back. Draco's pants were so tight he was almost bursting the button, and he reached down to adjust himself. Lust clouded his thoughts and he began to rub himself through the material, causing great shivers to travel up his spine. As he stroked, he drunk in the sight of the Head Girl, the animal need he was feeling completely robbed him of any good sense. All he wanted in that moment was her, his eyes locked on the spot under her ass, and although he strained to see, he could not catch a glimpse of her most private area. The stroking had increased, and he was already feeling himself approaching the edge, if only she would move to a different angle so he could just see her…br /br /She turned off the shower, and a switch flicked in his head. If he stayed any longer, she would notice the crack in the door. He pulled himself away from his view, and slowly shut the door with shaking /br /Standing in the middle of his room, Draco was so riled up that he felt he would burst, his head was spinning and his breathing was not returning to normal. He didn't want to, but he had no choice, so he finished in a piece of cloth, something he hadn't done in a very long /br /Laying on his bed, he tried to come to terms with what had just occurred. Draco had seen many naked women, but Hermione Granger did not compare. Why did she, of all people, have to look like that?br /He had barely thought about her in this way before, in fact, he still harbored disdain towards her imperious attitude. A yawn escaped him, and he realized the time. He wouldn't get any sleep tonight; hopefully in the morning he would have a clearer head. /p 


End file.
